


Just a Birthday

by Aneiria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Dom Hermione Granger, Dom Theo Nott, Draco Malfoy's Birthday, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Theomione, Triad - Freeform, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: ‘On your knees, love.’ Theo smiled that wicked smile that always melted Draco’s insides. ‘If you’re not too old now to get up again, of course.’Draco blew Theo a kiss as he did as he was told. ‘I’ll thank you to remember that I will always have the youngest knees out of the three of us, you cheeky bastard.’Theo grinned and nudged Hermione. ‘I love it when he gets bratty.’
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200
Collections: Happy Birthday Mr. Malfoy





	Just a Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So I cheated a bit and added a dash of Theo to my Dramione birthday recipe – thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair and casting a fleeting glance over to the silent fireplace for what felt like the hundredth time that day. It wasn’t like he really cared, anyway. It was just a birthday. He’d had thirty-nine before this one, nothing made this one special.

It was just a birthday.

And anyway, turning forty wasn’t anything special to celebrate: not for them, not now. Hermione had reached it first, back in September, followed a few months later by Theo in November. Over half a year had passed since then; turning forty was no longer a novelty.

Draco gave another sigh, another glance at the fireplace. He’d hoped that, being a Friday, they would have been able to finish work early to have dinner with him. Nothing fancy, he just wanted to be with the two people he loved most, have a nice evening together, and maybe cuddle up in front of the Muggle flatscreen that Hermione had finally insisted they got a few years ago and Draco and Theo both secretly loved.

Draco turned back to his desk, his study quiet and lonely. Usually he appreciated being home, was glad he got to work from their house while Theo and Hermione had to go into the Ministry day after day and deal with bureaucratic imbeciles all the time, while he got to stay home and work and look after the kids when they weren’t at school. Scorpius and Calliope were with their Granger grandparents for a long weekend, however, and the house was horribly desolate without them. Hermione and Theo had both left early for work, Hermione bringing him a quick cup of tea in bed and Theo giving him a quick peck on the cheek as he left.

This was ridiculous. A Malfoy did not mope. What would his father say if he knew that Draco was sitting and feeling _lonely_ on his birthday, of all things. Pushing his chair back with a clatter, Draco stalked to the bar cart and poured himself a measure of Firewhisky – okay, fine, _two_ measures – and downed it in one go.

He was glaring at the bottle, contemplating a third, when a tapping at the window caught his attention. Wrenching the window open and catching himself before he wrenched the parchment from the owl, he gently removed the note and unfurled it as the owl stretched its wings and silently flew off again.

_Meet us in the Atrium. Wear something nice. T &H xxx_

Draco felt his eyebrow raise in surprise. They’d made no plans for the evening. What were they up to?

A curl of excited anticipation started to blossom in his stomach, and Draco turned on his heel and hurried to their dressing room, Firewhisky forgotten.

The Atrium at the Ministry was fairly quiet for a Friday evening. Draco adjusted the cuffs of his shirt as he strode across the marbled floor towards the fountain, and sure enough his husband and wife were standing beside the water waiting for him.

Even after being married for nearly a decade, Draco still felt his heart flutter when he saw them standing next to each other. Theo, the epitome of tall, dark and handsome, dressed in an impeccably cut suit of dark charcoal, his mouth curled in a gorgeous smile as he caught sight of Draco. Hermione, her wild curls long and loose around her shoulders the way Draco loved, her amazing figure sheathed in a knee-length emerald green dress and her eyes sparkling as they landed on Draco.

Hermione reached out for him first, throwing her arms around his neck, pressing her body against his as she had to stand up on tiptoes – even in the ridiculously high heels she wore – to kiss him. Draco let his arms curl around her as they kissed, running over her back and down to the curve of her delectable arse. She pulled away slowly and gave him an adoring look.

‘Happy birthday, darling,’ she whispered, kissing him on the cheek before stepping back, letting Theo in.

Theo grabbed Draco by the hips, pulling him in for a more fierce kiss than Hermione had given him, letting Draco anchor his fingers in Theo’s soft, dark hair as he did. When Theo broke away he gave Draco a knowing look.

‘You thought we’d forgotten, didn’t you?’ he said, shrewdly, and Draco could feel heat rise in his cheeks and knew a blush was betraying him. Theo released him and took his hand instead, and Hermione moved to Draco’s other side and linked her arm through his.

‘As if we’d forget,’ she laughed. ‘It’s your fortieth, Draco! We’re going out to celebrate.’

And with a tug of his arm, Hermione led the way to the Floo.

It turns out they had a night in Paris planned for him. Dinner at their favourite French restaurant; the same one they’d gone to for their first anniversary, to be exact. As they were looking at the dessert menu later in the evening, Theo reached over to push the menu in Draco’s hands down to the table, his blue eyes dark and full of lust.

‘Maybe we could skip dessert?’ he said in a voice that suggested a night of sin ahead of them. Draco arched his eyebrow at him. Hermione interrupted before he could answer.

‘Theo, behave! You know dessert is Draco’s favourite, and it’s his birthday. You can keep it in your pants for a little bit longer.’

Hermione’s voice had slipped into the same bossy tone Draco had first fallen for back in their Hogwarts days. He couldn’t help smiling at her and he knew he had the same affectionate look on his face as Theo did right now too. Draco reached over and laid his hand over hers.

‘Trust me, Hermione,’ he reassured her. ‘The only dessert I want tonight is the two of you.’

‘Excellent,’ Theo said in a low, gravelly voice as he turned and waved politely at a nearby waiter for the bill.

The hotel they’d picked was also the same one they’d stayed in for their first anniversary. Draco found himself smiling as they walked into the penthouse suite, memories of that night flashing through his mind. When he turned he saw Hermione watching him with a smile on her face and knew she was thinking the same thing.

‘Are you ready?’ she asked softly, and Draco didn’t hesitate before he nodded, his dick twitching in anticipation.

He was always ready for them. Between them, between Hermione and Theo, he got to feel safe again. He got to turn off his mind, his racing thoughts. He got to surrender himself to them, to the control they so willingly gave.

Draco stood now, before them, his back to the enormous bed, his shoulders relaxed, his hands by his side, palms facing towards them.

Hermione drew her wand and with a flourish cast a wordless charm that left Draco utterly naked in front of them. It was a spell of her own devising, disappearing his clothes and reappearing them safely in the wardrobe, neatly folded. 

Draco’s dick was already hard, and both Hermione and Theo’s eyes drifted down to stare.

‘On your knees, love.’ Theo smiled that wicked smile that always melted Draco’s insides. ‘If you’re not too old now to get up again, of course.’

Draco blew Theo a kiss as he did as he was told. ‘I’ll thank you to remember that I will always have the youngest knees out of the three of us, you cheeky bastard.’

Theo grinned and nudged Hermione. ‘I love it when he gets bratty.’

Theo pulled off his jacket and loosened his tie, pulling it over his head with impatience, and threw both articles of clothing over the back of a nearby armchair before leaning back against a table as he started to unbutton his cuffs.

Draco was so distracted by Theo slowly undressing he didn’t notice Hermione move at first. As she moved in front of his line of sight, however, Draco was suddenly engulfed by her beauty, forced to look up at her from his place on his knees before her. He ached to reach out and touch her, to kiss her ankles and run his hands up her calves and under her dress, but he knew better. He waited patiently, his cock straining even as he felt himself relax into blissful state of anticipation.

‘You won’t have _every_ decision made for you tonight, sweetheart,’ Hermione was saying to him now, strutting around him in her high heels. When she was behind him, she let her fingers trail over his shoulders and back, making him shiver from head to toe.

‘It is your birthday, after all,’ Theo added, rolling his shirtsleeves up and pushing himself away from the table and walking up to Draco, leaning down to tip his chin up. Draco looked into Theo’s blue eyes; one half of his whole world. ‘So, birthday boy, your choice. Who do you want to come in your mouth first, me or Hermione?’

Draco closed his eyes with a groan as Hermione’s hand moved up and her fingers locked into his hair, pulling just tight enough to make his scalp tingle and his dick jerk.

It wasn’t a choice, not really. He’d get both of them, after all. Still, he had to say a name.

‘Hermione,’ he breathed, and her fingers tightened, making him wince slightly.

‘Good boy,’ she breathed, and he closed his eyes in delight at the caress of her voice, her praise.

Theo smiled and crooked a finger towards Hermione and Draco felt her touch leave him as she walked towards Theo.

‘Turn around, love,’ Theo said to her, nodding towards Draco. ‘Show Draco part one of his birthday present.’

Hermione spun around so she was facing Draco, still on the floor looking up at her. His knees were starting to ache against the plush carpet, but he was damned if he was going to admit it and be forced to endure the age jokes that Theo was sure to relish in. Instead he concentrated his attention on Hermione, licking his lips as he imagined the taste of her sweet cunt that he was minutes away from experiencing. 

Theo moved behind Hermione, running his hands down her side, over the hollow of her waist and the curve of her hips before gripping the hem of her dress in his hands and pulling it over and off her body in one fluid move.

Draco had to bite his lip, his cock aching as much as his knees as he drank in the sight of her. She wore silk underwear in his favourite emerald green, with a matching suspender belt and sheer stockings adorning her body. Theo reached around and down to her knickers, pulling at them just enough for Draco to see they were crotchless.

‘I think he’s more than ready to taste his birthday present,’ Theo mock-whispered into Hermione’s ear, his eyes and hers never leaving Draco.

‘I think you’re right,’ she agreed, and she sauntered past Draco and, he assumed from the silence that followed, climbed up onto the bed. Draco kept his eyes trained on Theo, waiting for permission to get to his feet. Theo stared at him for a long minute, before his lips curled into a smile.

‘You’re so well-behaved,’ Theo purred, and finally he gave Draco a nod. ‘Onto the bed. I want you make Hermione come. No hands – just with your mouth.’

‘Yes, sir,’ Draco murmured, getting to his feet. Theo’s eyes darkened further and a low growl of satisfaction escaped him. Calling Theo sir was never an absolute rule they had in place, but Draco knew how much it drove Theo wild and liked to keep it for special occasions. Theo’s lips were against his by the time he was standing again, biting at his lower lip before he finally pulled away.

‘I’m going to fuck you so hard later,’ Theo said, his voice dripping with lust, and Draco smiled and kissed his neck, pleased to have invoked a reaction.

‘Promises, promises,’ Draco murmured, and Theo reached down and gripped Draco’s dick just a little too tightly to be pleasurable, making him gasp.

‘Careful, sweetheart,’ Theo warned. ‘Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean I won’t spank you for being cheeky. Now, on the bed.’

Deciding not to push his luck – and not wanting to deny himself his place between Hermione’s thighs – Draco went over to the bed.

Hermione was already laid back against the pillows, waiting for him with her legs spread, and Draco wasted no time in settling himself on his belly between her legs. He pushed her thighs apart and hooked his fingers in the opening of her underwear, pulling it apart so he could put his mouth on her.

She tasted as delicious as always. Draco always thought he could happily spend hours worshipping Hermione’s cunt, tasting her, licking her, as she panted and writhed and cried so sweetly beneath him. All too soon she was arching into him, her hands gripping his hair, and sobbing his name as she came in a rush of sweetness onto his tongue. He carried on licking at her until a pair of hands gripped his hips and pulled him away, and he rolled onto his back, dazedly looking up as Theo covered him with his body and kissed him hungrily, licking the taste of Hermione from Draco’s mouth. When Theo was done he pulled away, his eyes desperate as he gazed down at Draco.

‘Fuck me, you’re gorgeous,’ Theo breathed, one of his hands reaching down to brush Draco’s dishevelled hair off his forehead. ‘You just get fucking better with age.’

Theo was still almost fully dressed, albeit with his tie abandoned, his top buttons undone, and his shirtsleeves rolled to his elbows, showing off the sculpted forearms that Draco loved to make tense up when bringing Theo to orgasm.

‘Ready for part two of your present?’ Theo asked, a teasing lilt to his voice, as he slowly unzipped his trousers. Draco nodded eagerly, lying back on the bed next to Hermione as they both watched Theo slowly undress.

When he was fully naked, Theo crawled over Draco. When Theo was straddling his shoulders, kneeling over him like an avenging god with his sculpted muscles and golden skin and dark tousled hair, his perfect cock in his hand, Draco felt himself leak slightly and he clenched his fists to keep himself under control.

Theo smiled wickedly and guided his dick to Draco’s mouth. Draco opened his mouth willingly, letting Theo slide into him, nudging the back of his throat. Draco closed his lips around Theo, keeping his eyes open so he could look up into Theo’s gaze, and breathed deeply through his nose so he could keep him deep.

Draco begged Theo with his eyes, and Theo nodded almost imperceptibly before dragging himself out and thrusting himself deep down Draco’s throat again. Draco moaned in delight, his hands reaching up to grip Theo’s hard thighs. 

‘Gods, Draco,’ Theo panted as he grabbed hold of the headboard so he could build up a steady rhythm, fucking Draco’s mouth the way they both loved it. ‘You are so amazing. Your mouth is amazing. And just for me and Hermione. Made to serve us both, to make us both come whenever we want.’

Draco had to close his eyes as Theo fucked and talked. He always got talkative when he was close to coming, and it drove Draco mad. In a good way, of course. A way that made his balls clench and his heart race and his dick twitch.

‘You love it, don’t you, sweetheart,’ Theo was saying now as he added a hand to Draco’s head, holding him in place as he fucked him harder.

Draco was delirious with the feel and taste of Theo, and when Hermione shuffled down from her position next to him to grab hold of his dick and squeeze it gently, his eyes flew open and he groaned around Theo’s cock.

Theo swore under his breath, thrusting deep down Draco’s throat and holding himself there as his hot come hit the back of Draco’s throat. Draco kept his mouth tight around Theo, swallowing everything, before he let Theo slowly pull out, his forehead damp with sweat and his eyes glinting.

‘I’m glad you enjoyed your present,’ Theo said with a cheeky grin, and Draco shook his head with a smile as he lay back against the pillows. ‘Oh, no, you don’t,’ Theo said, but his voice was gentle. ‘We’re not done with you yet, birthday boy.’

Hermione was curled around Draco, stroking his hair gently, and she leaned in to kiss his neck and graze his ear with her teeth.

‘You’re going to fuck me, Draco,’ Hermione said, rolling onto her back once again. ‘And when he’s recovered enough,’ here she shot a challenging look at Theo, ‘Theo’s going to fuck you at the same time.’

 _Fuck_. Draco’s favourite thing was to be sandwiched between the two of them, feeling them inside and around him, but they knew that and usually made him work much harder for it.

Maybe turning forty _was_ special.

Draco settled between Hermione’s thighs, her beautiful brown eyes watching him as he lined himself up with her entrance. He paused for a moment before sliding in, leaning down to kiss her as he buried himself slowly, letting her mouth swallow his groan as his cock was fully sheathed in her tight, warm cunt.

‘You always feel so amazing,’ Draco said, holding still in her as Theo’s fingers trailed down the bumps of his spine and then down to his ass. He ached for Theo to touch him properly, for him to hurry up and get _inside_ him already. It was Draco’s birthday, after all, and he deserved it.

Theo muttered a lubrication spell and his fingers traced Draco’s asshole, teasing him mercilessly as Draco slowly thrust himself in and out of Hermione. She let her hands roam over his hair, his neck, his chest, stroking him all over, driving him mad. Far too slowly Theo slid one finger inside Draco, pushing his other hand against Draco’s back to stop him pushing back against him.

‘Fuck, Theo,’ Draco complained. Everything was tight inside, his nerves on fire, his dick thrusting painfully slowly into Hermione so he wouldn’t lose control. Theo chuckled darkly.

‘Patience, love,’ he chided, adding a second finger. ‘It might be your birthday but we’re not spoiling you completely.’

Draco let his head drop in exasperation, nestled against Hermione’s silk-covered breasts.

‘You can do it, Draco,’ she murmured, pulling his face up to hers for a kiss. Theo added a third finger and Draco groaned at the stretch. He was so close. As soon as Theo buried his cock in him, Draco thought he would probably come on the spot.

Theo pulled out his fingers and reached up to grab Draco’s hair, yanking his head back so his neck arched uncomfortably.

‘Ready for me, love?’ Theo whispered, his breath hot against Draco’s ear, and Draco would have nodded if he could. Luckily Theo didn’t need an answer, and after casting another quick lubrication spell he released Draco’s hair and pressed his cock into him.

‘Oh, fuck,’ Draco groaned helplessly, his hips jerking as Theo bottomed out in him. ‘I don’t think I can last,’ he stammered, and Theo gripped his hips before pulling out almost all the way and thrusting deep into him again.

‘Doesn’t matter how quickly you come, sweetheart,’ Theo grunted, thrusting into him again. ‘Because I’m going to fuck you as hard as I want until I come either way.’

 _Oh gods_. Theo’s words were the undoing of Draco, every single time. He tried to last, to fuck Hermione the way she deserved, but it was impossible. Everything in him burned, ached for release, and his eyes closed, his jaw clenched. Hermione felt like honey and velvet around his dick and Theo was all hardness and heat inside him and between them Draco was liquid inside, his bones weak and his muscles useless.

Hermione ran her hands up his chest, watching him carefully.

‘Why don’t you come for me, Draco,’ she whispered, and his eyes flew open and met hers, warm and limpid and open, and Theo thrust into him again, hard, and Draco buried himself into Hermione’s cunt one last time and cried out as his whole body locked and exploded in a delightful cacophony of stars and white light and tingling.

Draco collapsed against Hermione, panting as his dick pulsed inside her, vaguely aware of Theo fucking him hard for a few more strokes and gripping him tighter and grunting as he came as well, shooting his come deep into Draco.

For a few moments they lay in a collapsed heap together, before slowly rolling off and out of each other and moving to lie in each other’s arms. Draco was tired, but blissfully happy, safe between the two people he loved most in the world.

‘Happy birthday, Draco,’ Hermione murmured against his hair, her legs entangled with his as he curled into her warmth and sighed happily. Theo slotted himself at Draco’s back, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist and kissing the back of his neck.

‘We love you,’ Theo added quietly, and Draco felt his heart bloom with love for both of them.

They had given him the world, Theo and Hermione, twice over. The first time when they agreed to marry him, the second time when they gave him their beautiful family. He closed his eyes happily, ready to sleep for a few hours at least before he could hopefully make them both come again.

‘And I love both of you. Thank you for my birthday presents,’ he added with a smile, enjoying the feel of their skin against his as they slowly started to fall asleep.

Turning forty had been special, after all.


End file.
